The present invention is a device for picking up animal excrement. More specifically, the present invention is a hand-held device that includes a disposable excrement retaining box and at least one internal retention flap for segregating excrement so that a user can clean up several droppings before disposal of the box.
Many people have dogs or other pets and need to take these dogs out for walks so that the dogs can relieve themselves. In urban or suburban areas, the pet owners are typically required by law to clean up after their dogs and also do so as a matter of courtesy and sanitation.
It is a common sight to witness dog owners walking their dogs carrying empty plastic bags and employ these plastic bags to pick up their dog""s waste. The practice of utilizing empty plastic bags presents significant disadvantages. It is unpleasant to make manual contact with dog""s excrement, even though protected by an empty plastic bag. Furthermore, plastic bags tend to be flimsy and the dog owner runs the risk of plastic bag breakage, thereby exposing the user to direct contact with the dog waste.
There are a number of prior art devices that people use to expedite and ease the process of cleaning up after their dogs. Generally, these devices assist the dog owner so that the owner may avoid direct contact with the dog""s excrement or even indirect contact through a flimsy plastic bag. Furthermore it is well known in the prior art to employ an elongated handle to relieve the burden of bending over. Some prior art devices employ a two-piece assembly wherein a sweeping unit held in one hand is utilized to sweep the excrement into a collection unit held in the opposite hand. Naturally, these two-piece devices posses the disadvantage of occupying both of the user""s hands.
Other prior art devices require the user to bend over to pick up excrement. One example of one such prior art devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,506 entitled Device for Picking Up and Removing Animal Excrement. This patent shows a device having a pair of elongated tong-like members wherein the user deposits the excrement into a conventional plastic bag for disposal. Other tong-like devices are disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 292,035 for Pet Litter Retriever, and U.S. Design Pat. No. 281,108 entitled Pickup Unit for Animal Droppings.
It would be advantageous to present a device for picking up animal excrement which can be utilized through one-hand operation and without need for the dog owner to bend over while using. It would further be advantageous to present such a device that includes a disposable excrement retainer which can be disposed of along with the collected waste. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to present a device with such a disposable retainer wherein the dog owner could pick up multiple droppings without the need to empty or replace the retainer. Such are the objectives and advantages of the present invention.
The present invention is a device for picking up animal excrement or other refuse that includes a disposable replaceable collection box formed from deformable plastic. The disposable box is placed in a saddle box molded from somewhat flexible plastic material. The saddle box is attached to an elongated handle which includes an outer tubular member surrounding an inner shaft. The saddle cooperates with chambers molded outward on the exterior of the disposable box to control opening and closing of the disposable box. A button like switch protrudes through the outer tubular member of the handle and is attached to the inner shaft member. Downward force applied to the switch transmits the force through the inner shaft, and causes downward motion of a pusher plate attached to the end of the inner shaft. The pusher plate applies the force to the disposable box through a ridge on the top of the box, thereby causing outward deflection of the side walls of the saddle box and inducing the box to open to receive dung. A pair of segregating flaps are attached to the interior of the box so that when the device is inverted, the flaps segregate the dung in the top portion of the box and prevent its falling out. In this manner another pile of refuse can be collected. The device presents the advantage that the user can replace the disposable box with inexpensive, easily molded replacement boxes by shaking the disposable box out from the saddle box and replacing